


Perspective

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [132]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena and her friends aren't really celebrating anything in particular, but why should that matter?
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 5
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 18th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/629061052992225280/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Perspective** by luvsanime02

########

Relena’s waiting to order some more drinks when someone nudges her shoulder. She turns and looks, and a woman sitting at the bar gestures with her beer bottle back at Relena’s group of friends. “What are you guys celebrating?” she asks.

Relena searches the woman’s expression, but it doesn’t seem to be a pick-up line, and she relaxes. “Nothing,” she answers, shrugging.

And really, it’s true. They’re not out celebrating anything, though she can see how it might look that way from the outside. They’ve all been in a good mood tonight, feeding off of each other’s energy and having a great time just all being together.

Relena gives her order, a round of mojitos for everyone, and then she turns towards her friends and tries to view them objectively. Everyone’s laughing, talking over each other, hands gesturing and empty glasses perched precariously on the end of a table.

Yes, they do look like they’re here for a celebration. Maybe Relena and her friends are celebrating. They’re all together in one place, all relatively happy in their lives, and it’s one of those rare times when you think that nothing bad could possibly happen.

It’s nothing. It’s everything.

It’s dangerous, to act so carefree, and priceless, and Relena feels a fierce, protective joy at watching her friends just being there with each other, easy and comfortable and familiar.

They’re not really celebrating anything, but maybe they should be. When the drinks are finished, Relena picks up the tray under them and walks over, rejoining the group. Her friends smile when she rejoins them, grab their new drinks, and the abandoned tray quickly joins the empty glasses on the table. 

Relena lifts her glass high, and a cheer goes up before she’s even spoken a word. Maybe she doesn’t need to. It’s not like she’s here to make some grand speech tonight, just hang out and have fun with her friends.

“Love you all,” she says - blurts it out, really - and Relena would be embarrassed, but everyone’s smiling and returning her words, utterly sincere in their love for her and each other, and Relena can’t feel anything but warm inside and out instead.

Maybe they’re celebrating something, maybe they aren’t, but they’re all here together, and that’s enough. That’s more than enough for Relena.


End file.
